Kaiba Rivalry
by Rusty14
Summary: Riley and her younger twin sister, Cami are being sent to Duel Academy so that they can train more. Riley is put in Slifer and is rooming with Jaden & Syrus, together they try to deal with this year and romances blooming between a Slifer and Ra, but they also have to deal with Cami's attitude and trouble she'll start up as an Obelisk. Enjoy everyone please read&review.


_**DICLAIMER**_**: I DON'T own YU-Gi-Oh of course. So can't sue right? Right? Lol, enjoy everybody.**

**Non-beta'd story**

**Anime: GX**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing(s): OC/Bastion, Blair/Chazz and Alexis/Zane (maybe more later)**

**_Summary_: Riley and her younger twin sister, Cami are being sent to Duel Academy so that they can train more. Riley is put in Slifer and is rooming with Jaden & Syrus, together they try to deal with this year and romances blooming between a Slifer and Ra, but they also have to deal with Cami's attitude and trouble she'll start up as an Obelisk.**

**Hope the story's better than the summary.**

* * *

Chapter One

A soft playing of a flute filled the room as Serenity came closer to her daughter's room. She recognized it as the titanic theme at the ending, she frowned when she heard her other daughter's voice carry from the living room talking about dueling monsters with another kid from the prep school she went to. She had twin daughters her eldest Riley was the one who enjoyed playing music and singing, her youngest Cami would rather duel than do anything else.

Riley mainly wore black clothing, usually a black V-neck, which was originally a short-sleeved t-shirt that has the sleeves torn off, left ear cuff and dragon earrings, a black leather spiked choker she had gotten from Yugi as a birthday present, arm bands, black arm warmers with chains, chain wearing black cargo pants with buckles and chains connecting everywhere with black and white DCs. Usually keeps waist length brown hair in a messy braid that has hair falling out of place with her cheek-bone length bangs with her deep blue eyes.

Cami on the other hand wore light colors like pink, white and yellow colors. Wearing skirts and tank tops and flip flops she randomly picks out jewelry to wear, she dies her hair dark brown like their dad, originally she had red hair like her mom and brown eyes as well.

Finishing her note, Riley put her flute up as he door opened to see her mom smiling. "You're getting better" Serenity said as her uncle also came in with a smile.

"Hey Uncle Joey" Riley said as she got up and hugged him as he laughed sitting with his sister and niece.

"Heard you're going to Duel Academy tomorrow" Joey said as Riley stopped what she was doing immediately.

"Yeah I guess" Riley mumbled as she finished putting her flute in her bag.

"Thought your dad didn't want you bringing that" Serenity said to her daughter who shrugged.

"He doesn't care mom; I'm just bringing it so I can still play. It should just be Cami going, I mean she's the best of us, he knows that" Riley said as the two adults sat on either side of her.

"Honey that's not true your dad is sending you so you can get more practice. He wants you to do better" Serenity said as she tried to tell her daughter that Seto still wanted both of them to do better.

Joey sighed he had seen how his brother-in-law interacted with Riley, he was always was criticizing her moves when she practiced with Chastity on the dueling. But when it was Cami it was like she was perfect on everything, he didn't criticize her whatsoever and Joey can see where she can do way better.

"Hey" Joey got her attention as he started, "if it's okay with your parents if you can come over before you leave for who knows how long" Joey said as he looked at Serenity who shrugged.

"I'll tell Seto" Serenity said making it obvious that Seto wasn't going to have a say about their daughter hanging out with her uncle and the others. Riley nodded as she placed the last stack of cloths and extra cards in her bag.

A few minutes later Serenity came in with a bright smile and a scowling Cami. "Why do I have to go?!" Cami shouted irritated that her friend had to go home early.

Serenity turned on her daughter instantly, "because Riley and you are going to be hanging out with your uncle and the others before you leave tomorrow." And with that Cami shut up knowing her mother's temper.

"Fine" Cami grumbled. It wasn't nice to pick favorites but Joey couldn't help that he actually enjoyed Riley's presence more than Cami's.

On the ride to the Yugi's, Joey and Riley were talking nonstop about the different houses that were at DA.

"So what I'm going to be put in Obelisk blue" Cami snootily said bored out of her skull.

Riley just rolled her eyes, "for all we know you could be put in Slifer like me we can't just choose which one Cami you know that" Riley was sitting in front as Joey drove. It irritated Cami as she always had to sit in the back by herself when it was just the three of them.

"Fuck you, you may be put in Slifer but not me" Cami snarled out her older twin who just shook her head.

"Hey language young lady, your dad may not care how you talk around him, but around me you're going to not use that language" Joey said as he glared at her through the review mirror as she slumped into the seat.

Reaching the house, Riley was bombarded by her cousins and friends immediately before she barely touched the door.

"Alright everyone get off your cousin she needs to breathe" Mai said as she gave a gentle smile to her oldest niece who smiled as she pulled the girl up and gave her a hug.

"Hey Riles" Tristan patted the girl on the head as she smirked.

"Hey ho" Riley said as she smiled. Talking had been going on when Roland came to take the girls home with Mokuba coming with him, Joey grabbed his niece's arm and handed her a few cards.

"Hey here for your entrance exam, you have the deck Mai and I helped you make?" Joey asked her as she nodded. Mai and Joey mixed dragons and Harpy Ladies together into a deck for Riley on her 7th birthday.

"Alright guys night and good luck" Tea said as Bakura gave Riley a hug as Cami was already in the car. The others said bye to Mokuba and Roland who waved bye as well.

* * *

Coming home Cami instantly leapt into Seto's arms as he came to greet them. Riley just sighed as Seto laid eyes on his eldest daughter who stiffened instantly. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she walked away heading up to her room, claiming Joey gave her something to eat. Cami said she wanted to eat with her dad.

Serenity frowned when Joey called and he said Riley only had an apple that she and Chastity had been juggling with to amuse the younger kids.

"Seto" Serenity called out to her husband as he paused from talking to Cami who sighed angrily. "I think something's wrong with Riley could you go talk to her?" Seto was confused by the request.

"Why she just went up to her room" Seto said as Serenity glared at him, making him gulp.

"Because, Joey just said that she only had an apple when she was over there" Serenity said as Seto sighed.

"Fine, fine" Seto went up to his daughter's room as he heard heavy metal playing. He noticed that a door sign that had been made. 'Please do not disturb unless need to. Thank you.' Seto just shook his head and walked in.

He stopped as soon as he saw Riley asleep at her desk. He walked over to her and saw that her dueling deck was out as was her laptop opened to a chat room, he wasn't one to pry in his teenage daughter's things but he noticed it was about her leaving. He had turned the music down so no one would go deaf.

She had been talking to her cousins and friends, picking up the laptop he sat in an armchair next to her desk.

_RK- hate that I'm leaving 2morrow-_

_CW- can't be that bad, I'm going 2 remember?-_

_RK- y can't u guys cum 2?-_

_MM- I'll b able 2 pop up n a few weeks don't flip 2 much k?-_

_RK- I'll try, god y can't SHE just go? I mean it's annoying as hell that she's bragging so damn much about being blue. I hope she gets put in red-_

_MB- hey it's ok baby, ik, she was bragging way too much over Uncle Joey's 2nite rite guys?-_

_ZT- it's annoying that most of us can't go till next quarter sweetie. Hey rents incum. Love yawl. Devlin over my house says nite and love every1 2-_

_MM- we all say love 2, IM when u get sorted k? Nite-_

_MB- Dad and I say nite 2 guys-_

_CW- Hang n there RK c u 2morrow Hun-_

_RK- nite ever1. C u soon guys-_

Seto quickly and carefully placed the laptop back. He couldn't believe it. Riley was confiding in her friends about the things that go on around home. She didn't even WANT to go to DA. But is only going because her cousins are. _'Have I really never paid attention to her like I do Cami?' _he thought sadly.

He quickly picked Riley's way to light body up and placed her under the blanket. He noticed the deck it was a dragon/Harpie Lady mix, most likely from Mai and Joey. He spotted the Red-Eyes group instantly. Scattered around some of these cards were definitely from the originals she had; a Dark Magician from Yugi, a Change of Heart from Bakura that she treasured, a Magician of Faith from Tea and from Tristan and Duke she got dog tags and black and white dice necklaces.

She was taking these things to always be close to them. He got up and left her room just as Serenity was coming up.

"Is she okay?" She asked worried.

"She's asleep" he said quickly.

"Oh okay" Serenity said as Cami was impatiently waiting for her dad.

* * *

Next morning the Wheelers were traveling with both Kaiba brothers and their family. Chastity instantly latched onto Riley and Clary's, Mokuba's daughter, arms.

"So what deck will you use?" Chastity asked her cousins.

"I don't know" Clary said as Riley gave her deck to Chastity went through it.

"Good combo cards the ones Mom and Dad gave you?" she asked gaining a nod from the girl.

Clary went through the deck herself. "Hey this is the card Dad gave you" Clary stated as she showed the Decoy Dragon.

"Yeah it always helped her through the practice duels we had" Chastity said as the parents listened.

* * *

After an hour of flying Cami hadn't even try to talk to anyone except Seto who was watching Riley with eagle eyes.

"We're descending to the island" the pilot said as everyone buckled in. Riley had formed some type of anxiety since she was a child. She had been given some medication for it from the family doctor.

"It'll be okay Riles" Mai gently rubbed the girl's back to help calm her down.

Reaching the DA the kids got their decks ready for dueling. Riley stopped when her Aunt Mai stopped staying close to the woman's side. Seeing all the people there she breathed in deeply to try and ward off the oncoming anxiety attack.

"Welcome everyone please help me greet Seto and Mokuba Kaiba and Joey Wheeler along with their families" Sheppard shouted to the kids who heard. Riley was going to make sure she went last after everyone else went.

**(Not really going into their duels) **Chastity went first winning, gaining Ra, Clary second getting Obelisk. Cami did worse than Clary and Chastity; she of course complained and got put into Obelisk.

Last was Riley who breathed to try and calm herself as her family (bar Seto and Cami) wished her luck.

The proctor stood in front of her "Ready?" Riley nodded and started their duel.

Riley quickly drew her 5 cards and looked at them; drawing the sixth one she saw them, she knew what to do. "I summon my Kuriboh (300/200- During your opponent's turn, at damage calculation: You can discard this card; you take no battle damage from that battle (this is a Quick Effect)) in defense mode and place two cards face down, ending my turn." Summoning the small fuzz ball who winked at her as two cards appeared behind Kuriboh.

"Alright I summon Block Golem(1000/1500- If all the monsters in your Graveyard are EARTH: You can Tribute this card to target 2 Level 4 or lower Rock-Type monsters in your Graveyard, except "Block Golem"; Special Summon those targets, but their effects that activate on the field cannot be activated this turn) in attack mode, Block Golem attack Kuriboh!" Going for Kuriboh caused Riley to smirk.

"Sorry but due to Kuriboh's special ability I'm able to discard him during the attack to where I don't take any damage at all" Kuriboh disappeared as the instructor growled. "My turn" she drew the card she needed as she smirked.

"I summon my Harpie Lady (1300/1400- This human-shaped animal with wings is beautiful to watch but deadly in battle) in attack mode!" The screech of her most loyal spirit companion came onto the field and screeched at the instructor who jumped. "And in addition to having her on the field I play Elegant Egotist (Activate only if 1 or more "Harpie Lady" are on the field. Place 1 "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" from your hand or Deck onto the field) to produce my Harpie Sisters (Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned with "Elegant Egotist." 1950/2100) say hi girls" the three screeched in greeting making the man step back in shock. "And lastly I play Cyber Shield (Equip only to "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters". It gains 500 ATK. 2450/2100) and with that I lay two face down cards" Riley, knew this tactic, her Aunt Mai taught it to her with Serenity watching, placed the monster card as the girls almost guarded it and placed the trap/spell card down directly behind them.

The examiner realized that Riley knew exactly what she was doing, her father looked on it pure shock in all the practices he's seen her in she never did stuff like this. She's messed up many times before but now it's like she's completely changed, like Yugi or Bakura used to before the two Yamis were sealed away. Mai was practically beaming as she knew her niece was trying not to mimic her battle strategy.

The examiner buffed up drawing a card, "nice strategy, but try this I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600- Alpha, Beta, and Gamma meld as one to form a powerful monster) and with that I attack the face down card!" Shouted the examiner as Beta flew at the face down.

"You sprung my trap card, Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation (Activate only when your opponent declares an attack while you control 2 or more face-up "Harpie Lady". Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase) and since I have more than two Harpies on the field I can negate your attack, keeping my face down safe" Riley said as her cousins, aunt and uncles cheered happily.

"Fine I place a card face down and end my turn" as a monster card was placed down beside the Beta monster.

Riley smirked and drew, "I summon my Harpie's Baby Pet Dragon (1200/1600- This card gains effects based on the number of "Harpie" monsters you control, except "Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon." ● 1 or more: Your opponent cannot target "Harpie" monsters you control for attacks, except "Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon" ● 2 or more: Double the original ATK and DEF of this card. ● 3 or more: Once per turn: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target) in attack mode" a small dragon appeared beside the Harpies from the face down card, as it roared out cutely. "And in addition to my dragon's abilities the fact that there are three Harpies on the field my dragon can attack your monster so go and attack Block Golem!" Baby Dragon advanced on Block Golem destroying him.

Riley: 4000/ Examiner: 4000-3800

"But I'm not done yet Harpie Ladies attack his Beta the Magnet Warrior" the three screeched as they flew to the monster.

Riley: 4000/ Examiner: 3800-3050

"And with that I place a card face down and end my turn" placing a monster card face down she ended her turn.

Examiner sighed and drew. "Alright good strategy so far, but summon Big Piece Golem (2100/0 If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributes) and attack your dragon!" Big Piece Golem went for Baby Dragon, destroying it and causing some damage to Riley.

Riley: 4000-3100/ Examiner: 3050

"And with that I end my turn" the examiner said as he watched her next move.

'_Damn it!' _Riley thought. "Good move," drawing she smirked, "but for my little secret I flip my face down and summon my Red-Eyes B. Chick (800/500 you can send this face-up card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand) in attack mode!" a cute little red dragon popped from its egg. "But alas he cannot stay on the field much longer, I send him from here to the graveyard to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/ 2000 a ferocious dragon with a deadly attack) in attack mode! I also summon Harpie's Brother (1800/600 with eyes like a hawk and a flying speed exceeding Mach 5, this monster is a master of the sky) in attack mode!" Roaring the dragon made its way onto the field.

Everybody's mouths just dropped when the dragon glared at the examiner who was nervous.

"But not only that, Red-Eyes attack his Big Piece Golem!" Flying at the rock creature Red-Eyes destroyed the monster.

Riley: 3100/ Examiner: 3050-2750

"And with that leaves you wide open two direct attacks, my Harpie Ladies will attack first go girls!" the three went after the examiner.

Riley: 3100/ Examiner: 2750-300

"And last one Harpie's Brother; wipe out his remaining life points!" The male flies at him wiping out the life points.

Riley: 3100/ Examiner: 300-0

She smiled as she had won with more life points than Cami did, after bowing they all left to go to Chancellor's office. "Congratulations girls, Riley because you battled so spectacularly you get to be in Obelisk" Cami instantly became enraged. Riley sighed as her father just became too focused on calming Cami down to praise her like the rest of her family.

"If it's okay I don't want to be in Obelisk" Riley said as the adults just stared at her. Cami smirked as her cousins didn't even look shocked, she had told them she wanted nothing to do with Obelisk and if either girl got into they'd try to get out of it.

"Neither do I" Clary said much to her father's shock.

Sheppard looked conflicted, "well-"

"Please excuse me Chancellor I'd rather work from Slifer so I'd know I should go here" Riley said as Seto rounded on her.

"No child of mine will stay in that tool shack" he demanded. Riley use to the tone didn't flinch as the others did.

"I'm not going in Obelisk" Riley said as Serenity realizing that a fight would break out between the father and daughter.

"Seto, it'll give her more to work for and get better at both dueling and her studies" Serenity said as Harpie Lady came out of her card and floated next to her owner, feeling her stress.

Seto looked from his wife to his daughter debating about the possibilities. "Fine put her in Slifer" he said going outside.

"Now Clary about not wanting to be in Obelisk are you sure?" Sheppard asked the black haired girl who nodded. "Well we can place you in Ra, if you'd like" Sheppard offered as she nodded. "Alright after their parents leave Crowler can you take Miss Kaiba to get fitted for her uniforms, as well as Professor Sartyr and Professor Banner?"

"Of course sir" they coursed together as the kids left with their parents. Coming outside they saw Seto talking with the pilot about something. Serenity hugged her daughters and nieces goodbye, Mai latched onto her daughter than Riley who in turn did the same. Joey hugged Riley Chastity and Clary close to him. Cami ignored them but latched onto their dad who in turn hugged her tightly.

Mokuba hugged his daughter and nieces close. "Be careful okay? Don't let anyone or anything get you okay?" Mokuba whispered to Riley who nodded but buried her face into his chest.

Seto, as soon as Cami detached from him, turned to Riley who wiped away her tears from hugging Roland, who had come with them. He came closer to her and gave her a stiff hug as she just barely returned it.

"Alright guys we'll see you later" Mai said as they got into the helicopter.

The kids stood there for a moment more before the teachers ushered them away.

"Alright Miss. Kaiba or, uh," Banner realizing that there are three Miss Kaiba's.

"Riley or Riles, Miss Kaiba is usually my mom" Riley explained as she grabbed her bag flinging it over her shoulder.

Banner nodded as Clary said, "I'm Clary or Clare."

"Chastity or Chast" Chastity said as they all chuckled, but received a glare from Cami. They separated from each other as they followed their respective teacher.

Banner walked into the Slifer dorms with her, "I'm sorry we don't have a room ready for you-"

Riley cut Banner off, "I don't mind rooming with a guy or two, I actually hate being in a room by myself" Riley told him as he looked shocked.

"Well we have a room with two boys they originally had another boy in there but he left, their names are Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale" Banner said as he held the door open for her.

"Yuki? Wait a minute the kid who beat Crowler at his entrance examination? Him?!" Riley turned to a chuckling Banner who nodded.

"Yes" Banner said.

"And Truesdale, that name majorly rings a bell, um Truesdale, Truesda- Zane Truesdale the Obelisk King?" Riley asked confused.

Banner sighed, "yes, his little brother doesn't have much confidence in himself so he barely past to get in Slifer. Zane treats him horribly, mean comments and he acts like he isn't there" he commented.

Riley just sighed as she shook her head, "no one should treat someone who doesn't really have confidence in themselves badly, it's just not right" Riley said as they saw two boys chatting with a girl and another guy.

"Jaden, Syrus, Blair, Chazz I want you to meet Riley, Riley meet Jaden, Syrus, Blair and Chazz" the four greeted her, as she gave a grin.

"Hi, hey wait a minute, Riley Kaiba?" Jaden asked as the other three looked as shocked as he was. "No offense but why would she be staying in Slifer I thought she'd be in Obelisk" Jaden said as Riley gave a chuckle.

"I was originally going to be put in there, but I didn't want, I asked to be in Slifer, and don't worry no offense meant" Riley said as their mouths fell open in shock.

"You asked to be put in Slifer?" Chazz asked as he leaned against the back of the couch.

"Oh yes I forgot to mention. Jaden, Syrus, Riley will be rooming with you." Both boys replied with 'huh' as Riley gave gentle chuckle at Banner's subtle way of saying that.

Jaden just shook his head than smiled "cool with me, Sy?" The small bluenette gave a nod as well.

"Awesome thanks guys" Riley thanked them with a gentle smile.

* * *

Riley plopped onto her bed tired as hell, "I'm very grateful it's Friday man." The boys laughed at her response.

"Yeah, no classes for two whole days" Jaden said as he and Syrus sat on the bottom bunk opposite of her. "So tell the truth why you didn't want to be in Obelisk" Jaden told her.

"Jaden-" Syrus started before Riley cut him off.

"It's okay Syrus I don't mind, honestly? It's because of my sister" Jaden motioned for her to continue. "Cami always got what she wanted just by throwing a tantrum for our dad, she wasn't going to be put in Obelisk originally but she threw a tantrum and dad fought for her. You should've seen the look on her face when the Chancellor was going to put me automatically in Obelisk wish I had my camera. But I asked to be put in Slifer because I didn't want to be anywhere near her, I mean my cousins can't even stand her" Riley said to them when Chazz and Blair came in.

"Yeah we saw her 'discreet' tantrum, does she always do that?" Blair asked as she sat next to Riley who nodded. "Dear lord" Blair said as Chazz shook his head.

"I feel sorry for Lex and the others in Obelisk" Chazz replied to Blair who nodded like the other two. "So she's always like that?" Chazz asked as Riley grabbed her bag. Everyone heard the rattling like pills.

"Riley it's none of my business but are those pills?" Blair asked as Jaden came closer with Syrus.

"Um, yeah actually, I, uh, I have to take pills because I have um, anxiety and at one point I had a panic attack once, freaked my aunts and uncles out when that happened. But my doctor who told me that I will have to keep in contact with him. I also seem to have some sort of vitamin deficiency so I have to take a ton of these when I eat." Riley explained as she pulled out five pill bottles.

"That sucks man, I'm sorry" Jaden said as Riley shook her head.

"It's okay, I'm used to it and it's for me to help so I'm okay with it." Riley said as she smiled.

Chazz nodded, "hmm, does your dad know?" he asked.

Riley stiffened, "yeah he knows I think that's why he gave Cami so much of his attention, and me barely" Riley said as she felt arms wrapped around her.

"That's not right" Blair said as they all looked upset.

"It's okay. Aunt Mai said that, that just gives her more of a reason to show me more affection as she puts it. It always made me laugh, I got over being second to my dad, I don't care anymore" Riley said as everyone smiled at her.

"Hey what's that?" Syrus asked as he pulled a case out of her bag.

"My flute, I snuck it in here. My dad absolutely hates that I play my flute more than I duel it always pissed him off, so I played it more. So yes if you hear me playing something in here that's it." Riley told them as they chuckled. Riley smiled as everyone started talking about things going on.

* * *

**End, there how was that guys? Hope it was good. And I'll if I mess up on a character please tell me.**

**Thanks  
PW~**


End file.
